Spider vs the Captains
by Joshiro.ukitake
Summary: Jushiro and Shunsui have a day off so they decide to go to the human world, where they meet un an unusual foe, will this end in humour, no one will know.


**ok, so quite literally, I was in a really funny mood and I wrote this with my Aussie humor and my favourite captains :D hope you guys have as much of a giggle as I did writing it wahaha**

**juu and shun don't belong to me :( **

* * *

Jushiro and shunsui had a rare day off, so they decided to go to the real world, jushiro had comics ironed a soul haven several hundred years ago, it was a rather large mansion that souls could take refuge in, this was where they chose to visit, the masters bedroom of course belonged to jushiro so they decided to relax there. Now typically, old houses have spiders in them, but jushiro and shunsui had never really had too much to do with them, the few times they had seen spiders, they decided that spiders were creepy and they didn't like them at all.

Shunsui laid on the bed with hands under his head while jushiro leant against the wall on pillows, both chatted happily, neither of them had noticed the rather large huntsman which had crept down the wall and now neared jushiro, shunsui looked over with a laugh before motioning to the spider "look, you made a friend" jushiro looks over casually before jumping and spectacularly falling off the bed and comando rolling onto his knees again, shunsui did attempt not to laugh, but failed and couldn't help laughing until the huntsman jumped off the wall onto the bed, making him cry out and fall off the bed, no where near as gracefully, more like just a heavy thud on the floor. It was jushiro's turn to laugh then. Shunsui groans "this floor is hard.." After jushiro could finally stop laughing, he then clears his throat "well.." Shunsui gets up and slides away from the bed "this stays in this room.. Agreed.." Jushiro nods "I can agree to that.." It was still really hard not to laugh each other but they would get nowhere by just laughing at each other, so they both fought it. Jushiro stands and the innocent looking spider sat on the bedding without moving, he was immediately creeped out by the hairy creature and felt shivers "so how do you kill a spider anyway.. They are rather messy aren't they.." Shunsui nods coming to stand beside jushiro, the same sense of creepiness affected him "It's been quite a while since I've seen one... It's rather big isn't it.." Jushiro nods "if I recall, the housekeepers use some pest spray don't they..." Shunsui shrugs "you come here more then I do.." Jushiro sighs "I'll go ask, I don't want these things infesting my room.. Whether they can harm us or not.." Shunsui nods "I'll watch it I guess... " jushiro pats his shoulder smiling playfully "you sure your not going to get scared again.." He frowns blushing slightly "shut it, you were the same" jushiro chuckles before leaving the room, after a discussion with a housekeeper who offered to take care of the spider, he returns, can of bug spray in hand.

Shunsui as promised stood against the wall, the spider had still not moved and sat innocently in the middle of the large bed, jushiro threw the can to shunsui "this is supposed to kill it" shunsui catches and inspects the can "really? This little thing.." Jushiro chuckles "yeah, so do you want to do the honours?" Shunsui chuckles "you scared?" Jushiro shakes his head "of course not, but your the one that landed without grace" shunsui nods, his back did still hurt a bit "true.. You were like soI-fon though.. I don't think she could have outmanuvered you.." Jushiro chuckles "hardly, but thanks for the flattery" shunsui smiles before turning to the spider, it chose to move then as if it sensed it was about to be attacked making shunsui flinch a little "they are creepy bastards aren't they.." Jushiro nods resisting a laugh "we've discussed this" shunsui steps forward brandishing the tin and points it at the spider before spraying, it immediately starts running across the bed as spiders naturally do when being sprayed, shunsui however jumped back with fright surprised at it's speed, almost dropping the can, this jushiro couldn't help but laugh at and he leaned against the wall as to stay standing he was laughing so hard. After letting jushiro have his laugh, looking grumpy and offended he puts the can back in his hands, the spider had now come to sit innocently on the wall looking creepy as ever. It took a few minutes for jushiro to regain his composure and it was his turn to take on the spider.

Jushiro turned the can back onto the spider, but even as he readied his nerves, he still couldn't help but flinch at the spiders rather fast reaction and it ran down towards the floor making even jushiro step back, it was once again shunsui's turn to laugh at his pale friend, jushiro after locating the spider again went to finish the job, only this time, it ran onto the floor making both of the full grown male captains quickly avoid the spiders path, finally after chasing the huntsman all over the room, it finally stopped, curled up and died... Much to both males satisfaction, after getting a good laugh about it, they both once more agreed to keep this in the room.


End file.
